Suitors
by popperjenna
Summary: "I see that you are in love with that cobbler." "I never said that." "You didn't need to."


"Suitors," the king began rather slowly as though he was trying to remember what to say.

"Suitors for the princess."

The cobbler sat in the corner, fixing a certain shoe, when he heard these words- causing him to drop his needle. He searched clumsily for it when the princess' familiar voice called out.

"A suitor ? Why on earth would I want a suitor ?" She crinkled up her nose, as if disgusted by the thought.

This, however, wasn't comforting for Tack. His shoulders slumped downward as he fell against the wall, causing all eyes to turn to the clumsy boy.

"I think Tack agrees with me."

Tack nodded quickly before hesitantly throwing his hands up as though to say 'don't drag me into this'.

"Daughter, it is... Part of being a princess." His speech was scattered.

Tack pretended to fumble with the shoe, as if hiding the fact he was listening.

"But father, you wouldn't force your only daughter to marry someone whilst she's already in love, correct ?"

This seemed to have woken the king, for he was now staring at the princess. She twirled a rose in-between her fingers and awaited for a reply. Tacks heart fell even heavier at this announcement; he felt as though his love towards her was meaningless. He dropped the shoe and looked towards them rather sadly.

"In love ? When did this happen ?" The kings voice was rough- but awake.

She twirled her rose once more before turning her gaze towards the incredibly saddened boy, and her sly smile faded rather quickly.

"Tack what's wrong ?"

He fumbled to grab the shoe in his hands and began pulling at the threads, looking back at her and smiling scarcely. He lifted his hand to wave at her; he looked so small and defeated in that corner.

She rushed over to his side and gently took the shoe away from him, a distinct sadness on her face.

"You must be overworked, why don't you go out to the gardens to relax ?"

He would rather stay and listen to the conversation, but he hated to see her so saddened. He reached out to take the shoe and rose, quickly making his way out the door.

She frowned as she watched him disappear from the room.

"I see." The kings voice was once again deep and tired.

She turned back to face him with surprised on her face.

"You see...?"

He nodded carefully, shutting his eyes as if he were about to fall asleep.

"I see that you are in love with that cobbler."

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to."

She looked down at her knees.

"Is it that obvious ?" Her voice was soft and cautious, as if she was afraid the boy was still in the room to hear.

"Why... Yes, it... It quite is." He was dozing off again. It's been growing harder and harder for her to have a conversation with him without him falling into slumber. She wasn't sure she was happy with this news, but she wasn't quite saddened.

"I feel foolish now, for leading it on." She waited to hear her fathers rough voice reply, but her words were returned with a snore. She let out a sigh before standing up once more and walking over to the doorway. She glanced back again, just to check if he was asleep- and he was. "Goodbye, father." She looked down at her feet before fully dispersing from the room. She was actually surprised her father didn't get after her for having fallen for such a lowly person.

Her feet raced along the cold tiles as she made her way to the gardens, praying he hadn't run off again. It was unlike him to be so down, he was usually quite bashful whenever she saw him. It was a new side of him, and she wasn't sure if she liked it; it made her sad also. This is was love, was it ? Seeing your beloved sad also bringing you sadness ? She didn't have lots of examples to follow, but she felt for sure thats what it had to be.

Sure enough she found him, slumped against a giant bush with the shoe in between his legs. He still had that look of sadness sewn onto his face.

"Cobbler ?" Her voice was soft, as though she was afraid he would run away if she frightened him.

He looked up at her and widened his eyes, feeling pathetic as he lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"Tell me what is wrong." She slowly sat on the soft grass next to him, which surprised the boy more or less.

He took his strings and formed a simple heart, looking at the princess sheepishly.

"Is this about the suitors ? Are you worried for me, about me having to marry not for love ?" Half right.

He nodded hesitantly as if taking that for an answer.

"You needn't worry, Tack. He can't force me into this, he loves me so."

She smiled at him softly with caring eyes. Oh how he wished he could just tell her.


End file.
